


瓦尔德平原

by CloseToScript



Category: Music RPF, The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - War, Dirty Thoughts, Fluff, From Sex to Love, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Smut, tag will change.
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25527004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloseToScript/pseuds/CloseToScript
Summary: Chinese work!!I actually wrote it a long time ago. And I don't know what I wrote. It's RUBBISH!! XD
Relationships: George Harrison & Paul McCartney, John Lennon & Paul McCartney, John Lennon & Stuart Sutcliffe, John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chinese work!!  
> I actually wrote it a long time ago. And I don't know what I wrote. It's RUBBISH!! XD  
> 

黯淡的灯扑朔着明明灭灭，夜色渗透过营帐，些许棕黑的弹痕斑驳在其他污渍里，依稀看得出这些布原是白色。战争来了，战争还没走，越过这一片地，还有下一座丘陵。二十几岁的年轻面庞刻画满疲惫，昏黄的光没有照亮他们眼底。这里没有热酒，只有长夜。

少尉Stuart Sutcliffe失踪了。没有人知道他去了哪里，有人说他不幸成了战俘，有人说他跟一个护士跑了，做了逃兵，或者他是死了。Stuart和士兵谈心，所以一有熟识的士兵出事，都不免消沉。他是一个温和的人。但是战场不需要温和，战场也不需要记忆。终归他是消失了，同许许多多名字都没有的数字们一样，连尸体都无从寻找。

一个营帐里，男人们交换着今天最后的话题。John Lennon点起一根烟，沉默地坐在人堆中央，时不时因为一些下流的段子轻笑几声。他算是年长，其实也就一岁半岁，已经被认定是资历丰富的士兵了。同期的人寥落无几，活下来，这是运气，也是本领。不少同帐刚进来的兵，得他引路，跟着他一道。

“嘿，有没有看到今天调来的少尉。”

说话的是Ivan，还咋咋呼呼的，不过是一个刚被征召的十八岁男孩。John吸一口烟，微微眯了眯眼睛，看向神采奕奕的Ivan。士兵们短暂地安静了片刻，示意他说下去。“那少尉，可不得了，漂亮得跟娘们似的。”故弄玄虚的语调，昂扬地吐出每一个词，一副精神的模样。士兵们的笑声低沉地响起，层层叠叠，话语也不断迸发出来。

“什么来头……”

“可傲了，看着就像公子哥。”

“这脸嫩，像我以前上过的妞。”

“不会是个男妓吧，得了谁的提携。”

轻浮的口哨声，嘈杂混乱的声音撞在脏破的营布上。John呼出一口烟气，往旁边弹了弹烟灰。他的目光越过人群，透过稀落的光线望向营帐外。模糊的视野里，他看到了一地黄白。今晚无云，月光盖满了黑青的草地。

John今天看到了。

外出整顿的时间，借着休息，士兵们像是团簇的野草一样坐在地上，树荫下稠密不匀地挤着沉默的人。人来来去去也许换了几番，草甸还是这片草甸，晴天的时候会有很明媚的暖意。John百无聊赖地靠着树，数着厚草缝隙里的弹匣。他浅浅地叹息一声，拿出口袋里当做粉笔的小白瓦片，用力地写下一些词句。

**_If in this place you are detained,_ **

**_don't look around you all in vain._ **

阳光催得人懒倦，哨声还没有响，John就要被睡意淹没了。忽然一个带着笑意的声音轻声地在念，念他写的那些小东西。John微微睁眼，看到的穿着军装的陌生人，军官帽拿在手上。

“ **若你耽搁于此地，切勿徒劳四顾。** ”黑发的男人像是在细细咀嚼一样，又念了几遍，“好句子，只是缺……”声音如同夏天的樱桃汽水，模糊地化开了，只有一阵气泡炸开。他的轮廓在光线下泛了晕，好像缺了口的月亮。口音很熟悉，但不是本营地的，大抵是别处融汇过来的人，John迷糊地想。再想要仔细看清时，男人像是如风散去了一样，难觅踪迹。

后来集合的时候，John又看到了那个身型。这回他磊落地没有消失，静静地站着。理得服服帖帖的鬓角，军官帽投下阴翳夺走了他清晰的神情。还是一身得体的军装，接受介绍时站在队伍的最前面，观察着列队的他们。

印象里是姓McCartney。Paul McCartney少尉。

Paul看起来像一个偷穿了大人衣服的孩童，但他甚至比John略高一些。军绿色上偶有的红色布料，衬得他的脸颊透着恣意的粉，像是酒馆里几杯小酒下肚的晕红。但军服是紧密的，只露出一点点身体，把多数秘密都藏在疏离之下。他只是眼神扫过队列，下巴微微抬着，说简短必要的字句，似乎他不该留在这里，也不屑于留在这里。刚刚柔软的呢喃更像是John的臆想，但他知道那是真的。

John见过太多的人，敌我双方，死人活人。恐惧、罪恶，愤怒或是解脱，情绪涌动，真实地在生死面前铺陈。在他眼里，年轻的少尉像是一本新书，没开过页，锋利，隐秘。躲在完美的封面底下的，拥有无限可能。最靠近Paul的时候，John多望了他几眼，记住了他的眉眼。

毕竟只是第一天，大家对于新来的长官也不是知根知底。无聊的荤话说多了，年轻的士兵们渐渐失了兴趣，散开来，回到床榻各有所梦。灯只剩下一盏。痛苦的呻吟回荡在营地上，啜泣声还是会有，恐慌还是无所遁形。John掐灭手里的不知第几根烟，往床边一丢，吐出最后一口烟雾，阖上了眼。

孤灯夜，水声淅淅沥沥地响起，分不清是真实还是幻觉，谁又起身扑自己一身冷水。刀子将昨天割碎，残片游弋在深夜的浅眠里。John隐约想起，Stuart拍着他的肩膀对他说：“放心吧，我不会死的，到时候带你去苏格兰玩。”白色的牙齿，轻松的声音。战场看来讨厌这样灿烂的笑容，所以它也被搅碎了。求来片刻的梦吧。只有在梦里，才能回忆起傍晚闲惬的阳光，高飞的海鸟，回到那天坐上火车时，蒸汽缭绕里被水色模糊的人们的脸，眼泪和笑容一起绽放。

这里是生死场，这里是瓦尔德平原。月光洗不干净草地，黑青色根深蒂固，是无数滚烫鲜血冷在田野里。

黯淡的灯扑朔着明明灭灭，夜色渗透过营帐，些许棕黑的弹痕斑驳在其他污渍里，依稀看得出这些布原是白色。战争来了，战争还没走，越过这一片地，还有下一座丘陵。二十几岁的年轻面庞刻画满疲惫，昏黄的光没有照亮他们眼底。这里没有热酒，只有长夜。

少尉Stuart Sutcliffe失踪了。没有人知道他去了哪里，有人说他不幸成了战俘，有人说他跟一个护士跑了，做了逃兵，或者他是死了。Stuart和士兵谈心，所以一有熟识的士兵出事，都不免消沉。他是一个温和的人。但是战场不需要温和，战场也不需要记忆。终归他是消失了，同许许多多名字都没有的数字们一样，连尸体都无从寻找。

一个营帐里，男人们交换着今天最后的话题。John Lennon点起一根烟，沉默地坐在人堆中央，时不时因为一些下流的段子轻笑几声。他算是年长，其实也就一岁半岁，已经被认定是资历丰富的士兵了。同期的人寥落无几，活下来，这是运气，也是本领。不少同帐刚进来的兵，得他引路，跟着他一道。

“嘿，有没有看到今天调来的少尉。”

说话的是Ivan，还咋咋呼呼的，不过是一个刚被征召的十八岁男孩。John吸一口烟，微微眯了眯眼睛，看向神采奕奕的Ivan。士兵们短暂地安静了片刻，示意他说下去。“那少尉，可不得了，漂亮得跟娘们似的。”故弄玄虚的语调，昂扬地吐出每一个词，一副精神的模样。士兵们的笑声低沉地响起，层层叠叠，话语也不断迸发出来。

“什么来头……”

“可傲了，看着就像公子哥。”

“这脸嫩，像我以前上过的妞。”

“不会是个男妓吧，得了谁的提携。”

轻浮的口哨声，嘈杂混乱的声音撞在脏破的营布上。John呼出一口烟气，往旁边弹了弹烟灰。他的目光越过人群，透过稀落的光线望向营帐外。模糊的视野里，他看到了一地黄白。今晚无云，月光盖满了黑青的草地。

John今天看到了。

外出整顿的时间，借着休息，士兵们像是团簇的野草一样坐在地上，树荫下稠密不匀地挤着沉默的人。人来来去去也许换了几番，草甸还是这片草甸，晴天的时候会有很明媚的暖意。John百无聊赖地靠着树，数着厚草缝隙里的弹匣。他浅浅地叹息一声，拿出口袋里当做粉笔的小白瓦片，用力地写下一些词句。

**_If in this place you are detained,_ **

**_don't look around you all in vain._ **

阳光催得人懒倦，哨声还没有响，John就要被睡意淹没了。忽然一个带着笑意的声音轻声地在念，念他写的那些小东西。John微微睁眼，看到的穿着军装的陌生人，军官帽拿在手上。

“ **若你耽搁于此地，切勿徒劳四顾。** ”黑发的男人像是在细细咀嚼一样，又念了几遍，“好句子，只是缺……”声音如同夏天的樱桃汽水，模糊地化开了，只有一阵气泡炸开。他的轮廓在光线下泛了晕，好像缺了口的月亮。口音很熟悉，但不是本营地的，大抵是别处融汇过来的人，John迷糊地想。再想要仔细看清时，男人像是如风散去了一样，难觅踪迹。

后来集合的时候，John又看到了那个身型。这回他磊落地没有消失，静静地站着。理得服服帖帖的鬓角，军官帽投下阴翳夺走了他清晰的神情。还是一身得体的军装，接受介绍时站在队伍的最前面，观察着列队的他们。

印象里是姓McCartney。Paul McCartney少尉。

Paul看起来像一个偷穿了大人衣服的孩童，但他甚至比John略高一些。军绿色上偶有的红色布料，衬得他的脸颊透着恣意的粉，像是酒馆里几杯小酒下肚的晕红。但军服是紧密的，只露出一点点身体，把多数秘密都藏在疏离之下。他只是眼神扫过队列，下巴微微抬着，说简短必要的字句，似乎他不该留在这里，也不屑于留在这里。刚刚柔软的呢喃更像是John的臆想，但他知道那是真的。

John见过太多的人，敌我双方，死人活人。恐惧、罪恶，愤怒或是解脱，情绪涌动，真实地在生死面前铺陈。在他眼里，年轻的少尉像是一本新书，没开过页，锋利，隐秘。躲在完美的封面底下的，拥有无限可能。最靠近Paul的时候，John多望了他几眼，记住了他的眉眼。

毕竟只是第一天，大家对于新来的长官也不是知根知底。无聊的荤话说多了，年轻的士兵们渐渐失了兴趣，散开来，回到床榻各有所梦。灯只剩下一盏。痛苦的呻吟回荡在营地上，啜泣声还是会有，恐慌还是无所遁形。John掐灭手里的不知第几根烟，往床边一丢，吐出最后一口烟雾，阖上了眼。

孤灯夜，水声淅淅沥沥地响起，分不清是真实还是幻觉，谁又起身扑自己一身冷水。刀子将昨天割碎，残片游弋在深夜的浅眠里。John隐约想起，Stuart拍着他的肩膀对他说：“放心吧，我不会死的，到时候带你去苏格兰玩。”白色的牙齿，轻松的声音。战场看来讨厌这样灿烂的笑容，所以它也被搅碎了。求来片刻的梦吧。只有在梦里，才能回忆起傍晚闲惬的阳光，高飞的海鸟，回到那天坐上火车时，蒸汽缭绕里被水色模糊的人们的脸，眼泪和笑容一起绽放。

这里是生死场，这里是瓦尔德平原。月光洗不干净草地，黑青色根深蒂固，是无数滚烫鲜血冷在田野里。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The poem that appears in the work is quoted from Birdsong.  
> And still, thanks for reading and feedback!!!!❤❤


	2. Chapter 2

John几乎都快忘了有一个新来的少尉。接连几日，他都没有与Paul有任何交集。照例的巡视，偶然掠过的身影，或是冷漠地和自己的上司站在一起。除非必要，他不和任何一个士兵说话，眼神交流都少有。这时，不免让人想起以前如何融洽。也许会有人提起Stuart，也许他们不会。

总之，Paul再没有在John面前停留。

天好像永远是杂色的，黑而不纯粹，混了灰烬一样，硝烟的颜色。

John没想到自己会打架，至少不是这么没意义的一架。鼻梁骨有些发疼，那家伙气急了竟然一拳直往脸上打，John闪躲不开，直直地挨了一击。就算流了点小血，反正打赢了。他坐在营地边上，用袖口擦着鼻血，怎么擦也擦不干净，大概是这衣角沾了太多尘土。血迹在看不出本来颜色的衣物上，又添上了几点黑影。天界线下突然升了一缕细烟，在翻涌的灰色下招摇。

Ivan走过来，在John的旁边坐下。他脸颊上沾了土，睫毛满载杂物，或许是需要水好好洗把脸了。年轻的男孩傻兮兮地笑了一下，眼神里都是亮晶晶的光。等到John擦掉脸上的灰，他才小声地说。

“那个……少尉办公室。”

意料之中。John沉默地看了他几眼，慢慢站了起来，缓步走向那建筑物。Ivan还坐在原地，愣愣地望着离去的男人。他的目光没有离开过John。

穿过几丛偷偷扎堆取乐的士兵，收获了几声轻佻的口哨。男人们享受着这片刻闲暇，没有人在乎时间过了几天，或是几年。只要安逸溃退，灰白的年轻面孔就会砸进泥土里。John怒瞪了几眼，玩笑意味的挑弄霎时全被咽回喉咙。他皱着眉头向目的地走去。办公室所在的建筑很突兀，像大片粗布里唯一的羊毛那般。厚重的木门，一如当初，不管门后的人已经流转了多少番。他习惯性地想要直接进去，犹豫了一下，还是象征性地敲了敲门。

没有回应。

John推开那扇刷得棕红的门，走了进去。也许这算不上多有礼貌，但不必浪费时间，再多项处罚他也不在乎。房间里没有人，整洁简单地布置成了个人方便的风格，和Paul的外表一样无趣。长沙发，办公桌，束好的窗帘。John上一次进这里，还是几个月之前，当时Stuart坐在办公桌后，兴高采烈地和他说着最新的油画颜料，还有那些美丽的涂鸦。现在这些东西全都不见了，估计早就沉浮在垃圾堆里。

取而代之的是Paul的文件。整整齐齐，除此之外再无特征。John撇撇嘴，看着办公桌上摊开的书发呆。这是一本手写的笔记，年轻的少尉没有来得及收起来。他一只手撑在办公桌上，轻轻翻看着。里面的字迹清晰，厚厚一本像是日记又像诗集。

**_Yesterday,_ **

**_all my troubles seemed so far away,_ **

**_Now it looks as though they're here to stay,_ **

**_I believe in yesterday_ **

昨天。

低低的咳嗽声从身后传来。John波澜不惊地收手，退了几步，站直身来。Paul从他的身侧走到办公桌后，把笔记本合上，收到了抽屉里。他看了John一眼，从右手边的文件堆里抽出一份，坐了下来。翻看着手边的文件，手指轻轻划过一些笔迹，Paul头也没抬。

John听到他轻柔的语调飘过耳畔，有一股蘸了蜜糖的冰块撞到玻璃杯的感觉，响在房间里。恍惚让John想起那个昏睡的下午，阳光下的模糊声音。他在念John的名字。

“二等兵John Winston Lennon，对吗？”

天啊，谁教他这么跟下属说话的。停顿吐字，柔软得有种色情片主角的耐人寻味。毫无威慑力，John不清楚是不是只有他这么想。

“是，长官。”

John艰难地吞咽了一下，喉咙干干地挤出应答。对方的嘴唇有着异样的红润，和士兵们干巴巴破皮了，只会一阵咒骂的嘴唇不一样。Paul的嘴唇，很漂亮。嘴唇开开合合，丰满的唇瓣运动着。John脑袋里忽然浮现一副怪诞的景象。Paul这张脸泛着潮红，跪在他的膝下，吞吐着他的欲望。也许他还会无辜地抬起眼，呻吟几声，认真地舔舐顶端，又深深含住。这个想法过于滚烫，几乎马上就烧掉John的脑袋了。

“入伍时间两年……训练成绩优异……”Paul似乎在自言自语，慢悠悠地念着资料。他的声音不断在房间里回荡着，John觉得自己似乎被吊在了奶香玫瑰树上，每一寸空气都甜腻得吓人，是三级成人片才会出现的那种色调。

“你是利物浦来的？”

“是，长官。”John愣了一秒才反应过来他在对自己说话，才发觉Paul已经抬头看了他好久。他迎上Paul的目光，年轻的少尉却移开视线，躲避开来。

“Lennon，你知道斗殴的处罚吗？”Paul用手指敲击着桌面，叩叩的响声有节奏地蹦出。他的措辞很谨慎，就连笑声也是轻的，好像不会再落地了一样。这回John离得足够近，他可以清清楚楚地看到这位年轻的少尉。长而密的睫毛，在眨眼的时候像是沾了蝶翼上的磷粉，投下星点阴影。Paul的眼睛是淡褐色的，温柔的颜色。这些全部都被掩盖在刻板的军装下。

“我知道。”

John舔舔嘴唇，饶有兴味地挑眉看着对方。他已经开始期待会有什么不一样了，打架的处罚无非就是体能加练，午餐蒸发，还有清洗餐具。一种，或是几种。虽然颇不情愿，John已经熟悉得找到了偷懒的方法，军营不缺少可怜的倒霉蛋，也不缺少替罪羊。

“既然这样，为什么屡次犯错？”

“因为我不在乎。”John对熟悉的问题笑出了声，他从小时候起，到如今，回答这个问题绝对超过了百次。眼前的人比以前问这个问题的人们，估计还要年轻二十多岁。多微妙啊，他们明明是同龄人，Paul却一定要做出一副样子来。

“我想你也清楚，劣迹会导致你被遣返。”语气里平添了些许不满，他对John的态度大概是深恶痛疾，好看的眉头皱起来，却难以有愤怒的模样。

“乐意至极，”John夸张地咧了咧嘴，心里对这番对话已经有了数，“但我想，你们人也不太够。”

“放肆！”

放肆就放肆。John走近了一步，一只手搭在办公桌上，俨然是已经无所畏惧的样子。眼前的青年似乎有一刻慌乱，焦躁地翻动着文件，好像白纸黑字里能找出什么反击的方法。最终沉重的木夹把纸张重重合上。

“Lennon，你任我处置。”Paul冷笑着理理领子，稳当地坐在椅子上，不在意John拉近了距离。他仍然有胜券在握的气度，信息上绝对是他占优势。“你现在还想胡说什么？”

“利物浦文法学校？”John靠得更近，直直地看着Paul。“少尉看起来成绩非常不错。”这些话明显也不在Paul的意料之内。John看到他抿了抿嘴，勉强移开了目光，不再看着原来的方向。不回答，不接触，他似乎一点都不想让John发觉到他任何的信息，维持那副疏离高傲的模样。

“Lennon，你最好不要开我的玩笑。”

“好吧，少尉，今天要怎么罚？”John一边说着，一边凑到Paul的面前。这回近得就连军官眼尾的细小雀斑都能看得到了，John在心里窃笑。黑发男人的睫毛颤了几下，眼睛里慢慢出现John的影子，直到最终他们四目相对。

“站回去！”Paul像是终于反应过来，佯装强硬地怒喝一声。

“不好意思，因为少尉实在……”说到最后时，John敛了笑容，用力地咬清字眼，“像个女孩，太漂亮了。”他毫不避讳地看向年轻的长官，俏皮地眨了眨眼。

“你！”肉眼可见，Paul的两颊浮起一朵红晕，连耳根都染上了羞赧的粉红。他怒而不言，好看的眉毛扬起来，狠狠地瞪了John一眼，不知道憋住了多少气话。拳头暗暗捶到桌子上，他咬牙切齿地吐出被愤怒截断的句子。

“你自找的！接下来一周训练多跑十圈，没有午餐，还有，Lennon，后天给我你的书面检讨！”

John咳了几声，悻悻地退了几步，站得远了一些。鼻子又开始火辣辣地疼，他皱皱眉，没在意。他本来没想说出来。这回的处罚变成了叠加，更诡异的是，那该死的书面检讨。这是哪门子军营处罚，梦回初中了吧。他有些庆幸自己有在偷偷写字，不至于拒绝，或是胡乱画符，再惹怒Paul。毕竟一周的午餐，John会好一阵子都无缘饱腹了。

“要是临战，我恐怕交不了。”John耸耸肩，接受了这个事实。当然，他很快能找到漏洞反击，他的伶牙俐齿可不容许他沉默。“总之，我会交的，少尉可记住我。”Paul耳根的红还没有褪尽，只是呆愣着看John。他不知道在想什么，欲言又止的样子。

Paul最终低下头，脸又被挡在军官帽的阴影之下，温柔就像月的明暗那样转瞬即逝。他甚至连回答都没有，默许一般把文件夹放了回去，对John挥了挥手，示意他离开。

John呼出一口气，转身朝门走去。

“那个……等一下……”身后的声音失了稳重，有些尖锐沙哑，青年独有的活力不小心漏了出来。像是怕来不及，但喊出来的时候还是畏缩的。

“少尉还有什么要补充？”John头也不回，打开了木门。门外夹杂着烟气的尘土味铺面而来，把John往外扯。士兵们叽叽喳喳地开着玩笑话，谁也不知道明天谁又死去，只是大声骂着闹着，每一个字都在燃烧生命。

“那个……你鼻子流血了。”声音依旧轻柔地先落在肩膀上，最后带着痒意钻到耳朵里。他好像在害怕着什么，声音都打着颤，最后淡在空气里。

“叫我John就好。”

John叹了口气，迈出门去。他摸摸脸，鼻梁上是干涸掉的血迹，不知道什么东西照得他脸颊暖暖的。

门吱呀一声叩上了。门里门外是两个世界。门里，干净纯粹。门外的灰天之下，硝烟，鲜血，都即将卷土重来。乌青色的草地秃得杂了不少裸露的土地，仔细看可以看到战争的脚印。弹匣，枪支，破碎的衣物，蜿蜒到天与地的交界。荒芜，这才是常态。

Paul坐在椅子上，又打开了那份档案。这回，他用力地把那一页折了起来，在纸页上留下了深刻的折痕。

John，John Lennon。

Paul深吸一口气，疲倦地揉揉眼睛，在心里默念。

John几乎都快忘了有一个新来的少尉。接连几日，他都没有与Paul有任何交集。照例的巡视，偶然掠过的身影，或是冷漠地和自己的上司站在一起。除非必要，他不和任何一个士兵说话，眼神交流都少有。这时，不免让人想起以前如何融洽。也许会有人提起Stuart，也许他们不会。

总之，Paul再没有在John面前停留。

天好像永远是杂色的，黑而不纯粹，混了灰烬一样，硝烟的颜色。

John没想到自己会打架，至少不是这么没意义的一架。鼻梁骨有些发疼，那家伙气急了竟然一拳直往脸上打，John闪躲不开，直直地挨了一击。就算流了点小血，反正打赢了。他坐在营地边上，用袖口擦着鼻血，怎么擦也擦不干净，大概是这衣角沾了太多尘土。血迹在看不出本来颜色的衣物上，又添上了几点黑影。天界线下突然升了一缕细烟，在翻涌的灰色下招摇。

Ivan走过来，在John的旁边坐下。他脸颊上沾了土，睫毛满载杂物，或许是需要水好好洗把脸了。年轻的男孩傻兮兮地笑了一下，眼神里都是亮晶晶的光。等到John擦掉脸上的灰，他才小声地说。

“那个……少尉办公室。”

意料之中。John沉默地看了他几眼，慢慢站了起来，缓步走向那建筑物。Ivan还坐在原地，愣愣地望着离去的男人。他的目光没有离开过John。

穿过几丛偷偷扎堆取乐的士兵，收获了几声轻佻的口哨。男人们享受着这片刻闲暇，没有人在乎时间过了几天，或是几年。只要安逸溃退，灰白的年轻面孔就会砸进泥土里。John怒瞪了几眼，玩笑意味的挑弄霎时全被咽回喉咙。他皱着眉头向目的地走去。办公室所在的建筑很突兀，像大片粗布里唯一的羊毛那般。厚重的木门，一如当初，不管门后的人已经流转了多少番。他习惯性地想要直接进去，犹豫了一下，还是象征性地敲了敲门。

没有回应。

John推开那扇刷得棕红的门，走了进去。也许这算不上多有礼貌，但不必浪费时间，再多项处罚他也不在乎。房间里没有人，整洁简单地布置成了个人方便的风格，和Paul的外表一样无趣。长沙发，办公桌，束好的窗帘。John上一次进这里，还是几个月之前，当时Stuart坐在办公桌后，兴高采烈地和他说着最新的油画颜料，还有那些美丽的涂鸦。现在这些东西全都不见了，估计早就沉浮在垃圾堆里。

取而代之的是Paul的文件。整整齐齐，除此之外再无特征。John撇撇嘴，看着办公桌上摊开的书发呆。这是一本手写的笔记，年轻的少尉没有来得及收起来。他一只手撑在办公桌上，轻轻翻看着。里面的字迹清晰，厚厚一本像是日记又像诗集。

**_Yesterday,_ **

**_all my troubles seemed so far away,_ **

**_Now it looks as though they're here to stay,_ **

**_I believe in yesterday_ **

昨天。

低低的咳嗽声从身后传来。John波澜不惊地收手，退了几步，站直身来。Paul从他的身侧走到办公桌后，把笔记本合上，收到了抽屉里。他看了John一眼，从右手边的文件堆里抽出一份，坐了下来。翻看着手边的文件，手指轻轻划过一些笔迹，Paul头也没抬。

John听到他轻柔的语调飘过耳畔，有一股蘸了蜜糖的冰块撞到玻璃杯的感觉，响在房间里。恍惚让John想起那个昏睡的下午，阳光下的模糊声音。他在念John的名字。

“二等兵John Winston Lennon，对吗？”

天啊，谁教他这么跟下属说话的。停顿吐字，柔软得有种色情片主角的耐人寻味。毫无威慑力，John不清楚是不是只有他这么想。

“是，长官。”

John艰难地吞咽了一下，喉咙干干地挤出应答。对方的嘴唇有着异样的红润，和士兵们干巴巴破皮了，只会一阵咒骂的嘴唇不一样。Paul的嘴唇，很漂亮。嘴唇开开合合，丰满的唇瓣运动着。John脑袋里忽然浮现一副怪诞的景象。Paul这张脸泛着潮红，跪在他的膝下，吞吐着他的欲望。也许他还会无辜地抬起眼，呻吟几声，认真地舔舐顶端，又深深含住。这个想法过于滚烫，几乎马上就烧掉John的脑袋了。

“入伍时间两年……训练成绩优异……”Paul似乎在自言自语，慢悠悠地念着资料。他的声音不断在房间里回荡着，John觉得自己似乎被吊在了奶香玫瑰树上，每一寸空气都甜腻得吓人，是三级成人片才会出现的那种色调。

“你是利物浦来的？”

“是，长官。”John愣了一秒才反应过来他在对自己说话，才发觉Paul已经抬头看了他好久。他迎上Paul的目光，年轻的少尉却移开视线，躲避开来。

“Lennon，你知道斗殴的处罚吗？”Paul用手指敲击着桌面，叩叩的响声有节奏地蹦出。他的措辞很谨慎，就连笑声也是轻的，好像不会再落地了一样。这回John离得足够近，他可以清清楚楚地看到这位年轻的少尉。长而密的睫毛，在眨眼的时候像是沾了蝶翼上的磷粉，投下星点阴影。Paul的眼睛是淡褐色的，温柔的颜色。这些全部都被掩盖在刻板的军装下。

“我知道。”

John舔舔嘴唇，饶有兴味地挑眉看着对方。他已经开始期待会有什么不一样了，打架的处罚无非就是体能加练，午餐蒸发，还有清洗餐具。一种，或是几种。虽然颇不情愿，John已经熟悉得找到了偷懒的方法，军营不缺少可怜的倒霉蛋，也不缺少替罪羊。

“既然这样，为什么屡次犯错？”

“因为我不在乎。”John对熟悉的问题笑出了声，他从小时候起，到如今，回答这个问题绝对超过了百次。眼前的人比以前问这个问题的人们，估计还要年轻二十多岁。多微妙啊，他们明明是同龄人，Paul却一定要做出一副样子来。

“我想你也清楚，劣迹会导致你被遣返。”语气里平添了些许不满，他对John的态度大概是深恶痛疾，好看的眉头皱起来，却难以有愤怒的模样。

“乐意至极，”John夸张地咧了咧嘴，心里对这番对话已经有了数，“但我想，你们人也不太够。”

“放肆！”

放肆就放肆。John走近了一步，一只手搭在办公桌上，俨然是已经无所畏惧的样子。眼前的青年似乎有一刻慌乱，焦躁地翻动着文件，好像白纸黑字里能找出什么反击的方法。最终沉重的木夹把纸张重重合上。

“Lennon，你任我处置。”Paul冷笑着理理领子，稳当地坐在椅子上，不在意John拉近了距离。他仍然有胜券在握的气度，信息上绝对是他占优势。“你现在还想胡说什么？”

“利物浦文法学校？”John靠得更近，直直地看着Paul。“少尉看起来成绩非常不错。”这些话明显也不在Paul的意料之内。John看到他抿了抿嘴，勉强移开了目光，不再看着原来的方向。不回答，不接触，他似乎一点都不想让John发觉到他任何的信息，维持那副疏离高傲的模样。

“Lennon，你最好不要开我的玩笑。”

“好吧，少尉，今天要怎么罚？”John一边说着，一边凑到Paul的面前。这回近得就连军官眼尾的细小雀斑都能看得到了，John在心里窃笑。黑发男人的睫毛颤了几下，眼睛里慢慢出现John的影子，直到最终他们四目相对。

“站回去！”Paul像是终于反应过来，佯装强硬地怒喝一声。

“不好意思，因为少尉实在……”说到最后时，John敛了笑容，用力地咬清字眼，“像个女孩，太漂亮了。”他毫不避讳地看向年轻的长官，俏皮地眨了眨眼。

“你！”肉眼可见，Paul的两颊浮起一朵红晕，连耳根都染上了羞赧的粉红。他怒而不言，好看的眉毛扬起来，狠狠地瞪了John一眼，不知道憋住了多少气话。拳头暗暗捶到桌子上，他咬牙切齿地吐出被愤怒截断的句子。

“你自找的！接下来一周训练多跑十圈，没有午餐，还有，Lennon，后天给我你的书面检讨！”

John咳了几声，悻悻地退了几步，站得远了一些。鼻子又开始火辣辣地疼，他皱皱眉，没在意。他本来没想说出来。这回的处罚变成了叠加，更诡异的是，那该死的书面检讨。这是哪门子军营处罚，梦回初中了吧。他有些庆幸自己有在偷偷写字，不至于拒绝，或是胡乱画符，再惹怒Paul。毕竟一周的午餐，John会好一阵子都无缘饱腹了。

“要是临战，我恐怕交不了。”John耸耸肩，接受了这个事实。当然，他很快能找到漏洞反击，他的伶牙俐齿可不容许他沉默。“总之，我会交的，少尉可记住我。”Paul耳根的红还没有褪尽，只是呆愣着看John。他不知道在想什么，欲言又止的样子。

Paul最终低下头，脸又被挡在军官帽的阴影之下，温柔就像月的明暗那样转瞬即逝。他甚至连回答都没有，默许一般把文件夹放了回去，对John挥了挥手，示意他离开。

John呼出一口气，转身朝门走去。

“那个……等一下……”身后的声音失了稳重，有些尖锐沙哑，青年独有的活力不小心漏了出来。像是怕来不及，但喊出来的时候还是畏缩的。

“少尉还有什么要补充？”John头也不回，打开了木门。门外夹杂着烟气的尘土味铺面而来，把John往外扯。士兵们叽叽喳喳地开着玩笑话，谁也不知道明天谁又死去，只是大声骂着闹着，每一个字都在燃烧生命。

“那个……你鼻子流血了。”声音依旧轻柔地先落在肩膀上，最后带着痒意钻到耳朵里。他好像在害怕着什么，声音都打着颤，最后淡在空气里。

“叫我John就好。”

John叹了口气，迈出门去。他摸摸脸，鼻梁上是干涸掉的血迹，不知道什么东西照得他脸颊暖暖的。

门吱呀一声叩上了。门里门外是两个世界。门里，干净纯粹。门外的灰天之下，硝烟，鲜血，都即将卷土重来。乌青色的草地秃得杂了不少裸露的土地，仔细看可以看到战争的脚印。弹匣，枪支，破碎的衣物，蜿蜒到天与地的交界。荒芜，这才是常态。

Paul坐在椅子上，又打开了那份档案。这回，他用力地把那一页折了起来，在纸页上留下了深刻的折痕。

John，John Lennon。

Paul深吸一口气，疲倦地揉揉眼睛，在心里默念。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1)I quoted the lyrics of the song "Yesterday".
> 
> Thanks a lot for reading it!   
> Super happy if you like it! Next chapter will be posted in a day or two( maybe??? I'll try!!! ;)❤)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry, I'm late, but it's still terrible.   
> Hope you can enjoy it ??😘

John说得没错，他没能按时交那可笑的书面检讨。他们迎来了一场小战役，打完已经过了整整三天，到了第四天破晓。敌方溃退而去，又是一场胜仗，至少表面上是这样。

John没有受伤，子弹射到了距他两英尺的泥土里，炸开一块石头，碎片打到了他的左手臂，只是堪堪划了一道口子，纱布处理就无事担忧了。但Ivan就没有那么幸运，John还没来得及教他如何冷静，他就在壕沟上，被乱飞的炮弹打穿了肩膀，鲜血汩汩。没有尖叫，这里少有尖叫，身旁的人被炸断了腿，裤管空荡荡的，在吗啡的作用下了无声息仰面躺着。包扎的时候，军医挑出了破碎的弹片，又牵出一些血肉，年轻的男孩脸色都苍白了几分。但他没有尖叫。

营帐里，破洞的粗布下，士兵们又坐在一起畅谈有趣的话题了，多少个弹壳，新兵又尿了裤子之类的，就连一些小军官也掺和进来。Ivan扎着厚厚的绷带，坐在人群里，面带笑容地看着大家。今天的他似乎安静了不少，眼里也还闪着光，大笑时却皱了眉头。

没什么不同，只是少了老面孔。人们要拼命讲着，要利用热烈掩盖空缺的席位。恐慌和悲伤不能占了上风，因为它不会结束，不如用快乐麻痹长期的痛苦。午餐时间快到了，打发时间罢了，多讲话总比胡思乱想，伤天悲地到吃不了饭强。

John摸摸裤袋里空掉的烟盒，焦躁地咂了咂嘴。忧虑如蛇，层层缠绕，爬了他的背。他的目光放不到眼前叽叽喳喳的人群，反而虚无了，糊出一层厚玻璃，什么都看不清。谁打了一下他的肩膀，回头对上了站在身后的George的目光。George是他的同乡，只可惜他俩不是一帐里的，不然早就因为凌晨在一块打牌而被处罚了。当然，他们不是没打过牌。

“嘿，Lennon！”

“Harrison。”

George在满面尘灰里挑挑眉，笑着使了个眼色，露出他的虎牙。John拍拍裤子上的土，站了起来，跟着他挤出人群，伸手就想擦到George的头上。George赶紧躲了过去，做了个嫌弃的表情，领着John往营帐外走。

“John，有受伤吗？”

“小伤口罢了。”

天光不算灿烂，白昼在遮天蔽日的土灰里掩藏了真面目。他们绕到营帐后，不常有人来到的地方。George确认过四周没了眼线，从上衣里拿出半壶偷带进来的酒，递给John。他示意John随意，然后点起一支烟，静静地望着近处的原野。又是黑青色的草，越来越稀疏，灰黄色的土地被不均匀地覆盖着，几乎要完全露出。

“John，我快要 **受不了** 了。”

年轻的战友叹了口气，疲倦地眨了几下眼睛，呼出烟气再把它吹散，认识到眼前模糊并非因此，蒙蔽感暂时散不去的事实。

“我知道。”

John揉揉眉心，平静地回答，“Geo，我知道，但是它不会结束。”蒙尘的壶子里隐约透露出来的酒香，有种熟悉的味道。John想起他严厉的阿姨，那些人们，夏天，坐在后院里，啜饮着柠檬汽水和红茶。草莓酱的甜味，小冰块，这些都不复存在了。回忆起来，竟然都是苦涩的味道，是变质的汽水。

“John，你还记得利物浦港口的样子吗？”

“快忘记了。”

两人没了交谈，沉默地站在一起，望着凝固的草地。也许他们是各自陷入了回忆，至少还有些记忆可以浮现。靴子摩擦土地的声音窸窣响起，John示意George掐灭烟火，手里的酒紧了紧，藏了起来。

“你们两个在这里做什么？”是Paul，他的声音有些虚弱地在空气里扩散。他们转回身去，挺直身地看着这位少尉。

“报告，聊天。”George随口散漫答道，他也不太怕，息战后军官都不太会管控聊天问题。虽然Paul刚来不久，就有了严厉的威名。但John被罚的当晚，就去找他交换信息了，他在嘲笑之余，仔细回想，利物浦文法学校高年级确有一人，也是姓McCartney。黑发，娃娃脸，一一都与面前的人贴合。

Paul盯了他好一会，又把目光转回John身上，仔细观察了半刻，眉毛挑了起来。John看出了一点放松的迹象，好像Paul是专程来看他的安危一样。好巧不巧，午饭餐点集合的哨声响了。少尉朝着George挥挥手，让他不至于连个土豆都抢不到。

“Lennon，来我办公室。”

说完头也不回，没有解释的意思，直接走向办公室。真是莫名其妙。George转身走了几步后，对John耸了耸肩，也窃笑着跑走了。不管怎么说，吃午餐比八卦更重要。

John偷偷朝George比了个手势，无可奈何地跟了上去。他无缘午餐了，就连Ivan或George想偷偷带给他都难，他怀疑是不是哪个人给Paul告了状。

一路疾步，走到办公室，门猛力关上。Paul没有拉开窗帘，房间里更暗了。唯一的光束落在Paul的鬓边，他靠在办公桌上，转身抱着胸，戏谑地说：“五天不吃午餐了，饿吗？John。”语气颇有得意的色彩，像个恶作剧成功的小孩。告状，John想太多了，没人告状。

“饿，当然饿。Paul，我快饿死了。”

John心里翻了个白眼，故意夸张地点点头，仿佛他闻到门外烤土豆和碎肉汤的味道了一般。Paul的笑容更大了，他给帮厨的炊事兵下命令的时候，估计就在期盼这一幕了。现在他很满意。

“把检讨给我，过关了，你就有午餐了。”Paul颔首咳了两声，清了清嗓子，藏住笑意，朝John伸出手。他过于得意，连John直呼他本名都没理会。

John伸手进了上衣内兜，抓出一张纸条，递给面前的少尉。他在战役前就写好了，应该放得也没问题。Paul虽然对这纸团不甚满意，还是接过去展开细细看起来。

John在脑内回想他的通篇废话，为午餐的即将回归而暗喜。君子报仇，十年不晚，暂时妥协一下，以后他有的是办法整Paul。面前的军官先是皱了皱眉，随即一抹可疑的粉霞漂浮到他的脸颊上，像初熟的苹果，浅露嫩红的姿色。

不太对。

Paul眉头越来越紧皱，最终像是忍无可忍般把纸撕成碎片。撕裂的声音清脆地回荡在办公室里，他咬牙切齿地瞪了一眼John，句子哽在牙关处出不来。

“你！你这都写了什么！”

他把手里紧攥的碎纸朝John脸上扬，看着它们洋洋洒洒晃悠着落往地面，表情挤满了嫌恶。淡黄的纸张像是让他不愿意再触碰一样，眼神都不做停留。

奇怪，他记得他写得可规矩了。John嘀咕着抓到一张纸片，没等看清，上面模糊的字迹就让他回想起来了。被确认处罚的当天晚上，他和George打牌的时候，开着玩笑写了一些下流的段子，内容是在办公室里他脑内闪过的色情画面。当然，他没指名道姓，描写倒是详细。这回就说得通了，John抬起眼瞟了一下眼前脸红还没褪下去的军官，忍不住想笑。

可就是这样轻微的笑意，都被时刻审视他的Paul察觉了。“下流！”他恶狠狠地骂出来，在John的眼里，一如既往地没有威势。

“Paul，我又没写是你……”John摸摸鼻子，把憋不住的笑藏在手的阴影里。“而且你也看了挺久的……”

“你…你……不许直呼我名字！”Paul估计也没想到他这么理直气壮，自慌了阵脚，找了好半天才找到反击的点。他估摸着是又回想起纸上的内容，脸红加深了一层，泛到了耳朵上，衬得他皮肤更加白皙。

“少尉喜欢？”John认真地问，看得Paul不自然地闪避开视线，才慢慢向前迈了一步，把他逼得几乎要坐上办公桌。黑发的男人显得有些局促地退了退，不敢回视。

“你最好端正态度。”

“让我试试看……”去他妈的检讨，既然被看到了，顺着耍一下他也没关系。困倦的疲乏感涌上来，John懒得再和Paul绕圈子，把他推坐到办公桌上，撞歪了黑色的电话和厚重的摆设。军绿色的裤子因为姿势的变化紧绷松弛，勾勒出的身体曲线若隐若现。Paul失去平衡，单手撑在木质的桌面上，另一只手想要挥开John伸过来的手。

这正合了士兵的意，他轻而易举就能抓住那只手，控制住Paul的动作。一句“试试什么”没有说出口，就被他堵在舌头上，吞进了自己的嘴里。John的吻技很好，再加之对方完全没有防备，很快掌控了主导权。舌尖一次次刮过上颚，痒意酥麻，手不忘摸上皮带勒束的腰，一阵煽风点火。灵巧的右手，感受到黑发长官的每一次扭动，还更得寸进尺地溜到了两腿之间，揉搓起来。

呻吟被搅碎在唇齿间。手指之下，隔着两层布料都能触碰到灼热的体温。John惊讶了片刻，留给Paul喘息的间隙。坐在办公桌上的军官略高了一些，解开皮带和裤链也因此变得简单，鼓起的内裤轻松地显露出来。

“少尉，你硬了。”John微抬起头，看向紧闭眼睛的少尉。满含笑意的声音轻轻回荡了几下，Paul低头颤抖着睁开眼，直接撞上John的目光，喘气声夹了惊怒和恐惧，虚弱地从嘴里逃开。他们靠得可太近了，又因为姿势，鼻尖都几乎相触。

“我没有。”他偏过头去，扭动着想要逃离触碰，却退无可退。不知什么原因，他的脖颈已经汗津津地沾了水光，也染了透亮的粉红。

“Lennon，放开我。你想做什么……”

恐慌在牙根泛开，酸涩异常，Paul抬起膝盖想要踢走面前的人。这个动作更像是邀请，私密处充分地敞露出来。布料已经被微微濡湿，身体的兴奋藏不住地外溢了。

眼睁睁看着那只右手伸到内裤里，握住自己的性器，让薄薄的内裤更撑开了少许。感受到阴茎脱离了布料的遮盖，Paul发出几声呜咽。右手上的禁锢松开了，他却没了力气挣扎，乖乖被摁住了大腿。

“不是我想做什么。”John眯着眼，语气都多了些愉快。灵活的右手开始慢悠悠地套弄抚弄，从顶端到囊袋，细致地照料每一处。照这个反应，年轻的军官也有至少一周没有解决过自己的需求了。“是少尉想要我做什么。”

“呜……不要……”身上的军装无时不刻不在提醒着Paul，羞耻感刺破了Paul的脊背。这样的声音实在太像女孩的欲拒还迎，他红了脸，急着想要逃脱，忽略浮升的欲望。带着茧粗糙触感的不断抚弄，Paul绝望地意识到自己的性器又肿胀了几分，抽动着吸引注意力。

“少尉，你刚刚是不是也想着我这样做？”

“呜嗯…我没有……”

久未经触碰的身体敏感至极，抚摸就能带起一阵轻颤。Paul张着嘴发出几声憋不住的呻吟，眼睛闭了起来。他能感觉到高潮在小腹汇聚，快感一波一波地冲过了他的理智线。咕吱的摩擦声，房间里沉默又灼热，军官和士兵的喘息不断交融在一起。

“John…啊……”

压抑地尖叫了一声，Paul一霎失神，张着嘴射在了John的手里。液体淋到他自己的裤子里，甚至溅到了John灰黄的衣服上，斑斑点点。Paul迟迟没有再睁开眼睛，像是脱了力一样瘫坐着。他在害怕什么？看到John嘲讽的笑脸，还是在办公室自渎已经让他羞于面对了？

“Paul，别不好意思，大家都是男的。”John舔了舔干涩的嘴唇，扬眉看着面前羞愧的黑发男人，顺手把精液抹在对方的裤子上，直到他的手没有。这个场面实在是火热，可惜他也实在是疲倦，John压抑着念想，整理了一下自己的衣服。

“现在我过关了吧，回去吃午餐了。”

听到这句话Paul才慢慢睁开眼，恼怒地瞪视着John，高潮后的呼吸还不平稳。他伸出还在颤抖的手，用力抓住John的左手臂，趁机借力坐直，想要把他扯回来。他恶狠狠的咒骂刚出口，却看到John有些吃痛的表情。

“你这个恶劣的……”

“抓到我伤口了。”

对方愕然地松开手，John向后退了几步，打了个哈欠。真是不可思议，明明也不是Paul的错，他竟感觉军官眼里有了一些恐慌和歉意，就好像他害怕John因此死去一般。痛苦的畏缩，但John没有心力想那么多，他又饿又困，Paul的怒火还没起来那么快，他得赶紧溜走。

“谢谢少尉的教导，我会保守秘密的。”John已经到了门边，回头看了一下刚刚穿好内裤的Paul，笑嘻嘻地敬了个礼。他忽然想起什么，补了一句。

“希望下一次可以指教一下，我的句子还缺什么。”

关上门前的最后一幕，是Paul对着一团糟的裤子叹了口气，咬着牙慢慢站起来的画面。汗湿的衬衫领子暗了一大块，脸颊边的色彩已是熟透的蜜桃，不知道的人可能以为他偷偷哭过呢。他呆呆地望着窗帘缝里的窗外，眉目低垂，表情空白。

门外炊事的烟火气，夹杂着还未散尽的火药味，John沉回喧闹的人堆。现在已经几近给他们休息的时间，士兵们都吃饱喝足了。赶回营帐，床位空了一些，接过Ivan怯生生递过来的食物，George正坐在他的木板床上，一副八卦的笑容。

“怎么样？”

“什么怎么样，我准备要睡觉了。”John胡乱塞了几口硬面包，勉强地和着水吞下去。眼睛要睁不开了，周围的人都裹了薄布，也昏昏欲睡。Ivan躺在旁边的床上，不适地换着姿势。疼痛的冷汗沁满了他的额头。

“我说Paul。”

“吃你的土豆，George。”疲倦的John扔开口袋里空空的烟盒，倒头就睡。他心里盘算好了明天的午餐会有多美，希望敌人不要卷土重来。Paul，Paul会怎么做，这是睡醒之后再思考的问题了。

“ **无可奉告。** ”

年轻的好友还想说些什么，看见John闭上眼睛，嘟嘟囔囔地骂了两句，就离开了。

意识昏昏沉沉，士兵们安静下来了，就像他们本该的那样，没有吵架，没有玩笑，疲惫，痛苦。也许有人想起了哪个死去的战友，絮絮地念了几声名字，声音虚弱地湮灭在沉默的洪流里。短眠的时间后，尸体，名字，一切都会变得妥当。不久的远方，就是一封信件，几阵哀哭。John陷到睡眠里，Paul的形象慢慢化开，那恐慌的神情却挥之不去。

他在 **害怕** 什么？

身边传来了抽泣声，却再没有人想要睁开眼。睁开眼再看到的，不会有任何变化。噩梦太长了。


End file.
